Bouffer les pissenlits par la racine en dix leçons
by yuki-san3
Summary: fic réalisée dans le cadre du concours de Perfect Shrine : 'enfermez les GBoys'


**Série : Marvel Comics vous présentent… Euh non, je crois que je me suis trompée de script**

**Auteur : Yuki-saaaaan schizophrenic dunderhead pour vous servir !**

**Genre : UA (les robots étaient beaucoup trop encombrants, pas moyen de les rentrer dans mon garage), POV (de qui de quoi, vous allez le découvrir…), retour à l'âge des cavernes (ce n'est PAS un ****crossover GW-la guerre du feu…)**

**Couples : Pierre x l'infirmière Joëlle, rat n°4673 x ratte n°4366, je crois que c'est tout… ben quoi ? j'aimerais bien vous voir faire de la romance six pieds sous terre tiens.**

**Disclaimer : Yuki : pour les avoir, j'ai utilisé plein de choses…**

**Mnémosyne : d'illégales…hem**

**Yuki : menaces, harcèlement, boycott…**

**Mnémosyne : dommage que tu sois si dépendante, autrement ça aurait peut-être march**

**Yuki : Mais je les ai pas…**

**Mnémosyne : Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? …**

**Yuki : Ooooh ça va toi ! En plus je suis fauchée…**

**Mnémosyne : ça aussi ça m'étonne pas… Si jamais la ****Sunrise venait à te poursuivre, elle ferait de très mauvaises affaires…**

**_Fic réalisée dans le cadre du concours « enfermez les G-boys »_**

**Bouffer les pissenlits par la racine en dix leçons**

Mais qu'est-on allé faire dans cette galère ?

Bonne question.

Dont je n'ai pas la réponse…

Nous sommes dans le fin fond de la forêt qui borde le camp pour délinquants multirécidivistes. Oui, nous, nous sommes plusieurs à être allé dans cette forêt, ou galère si on va par-là. Laissez-moi vous planter le fantastique décor dans lequel nous évoluons. Une forêt, lugubre, en pleine nuit, nous possédons en tout et pour tout deux paquets de biscuits et deux lampes-torches. Pas de piles de rechange. Pas de tente. Pas de pull en plus. Yeepee ya !

Tout a commencé avec mon arrivée au centre de rééducation pour jeunes délinquants multirécidivistes St Geneviève. Je suis méchant, je mords, je suis un émigré des Etats-Unis, je porte les cheveux – très – longs, tout pour plaire, merci. Disons que j'ai une fois de trop jeté un pavé dans la mare de la civilité. Et j'ai échoué dans ce camp entouré d'arbre où l'on prône le retour aux sources et la guérison par le travail. Je suis tombé sur le bungalow des 'nouveaux'. Oh joie ! Et je me suis fait capter –avec l'aide précieuse d'Heero et de ses regards de la mort qui attirent énormément l'attention – par les 'anciens'. Allelujah !

En deux jours, Alex et Mueller – les dits ancêtres vénérables à qui tout le monde doit le respect – nous ont concocté un joli défi à relever, condition sine qua non nous serions admis comme des 'durs'.

Faut-il vraiment que je prenne vingt centimètres et cinquante kilos pour que je sois un 'dur' ?

Tout mais pas ça.

Donc me voilà, moi Duo Maxwell, quinze ans, toutes mes dents, un casier judiciaire long comme ma tresse et une forêt à traverser avant le lever du jour.

Bienvenue à Koh-Lanta.

Qui de Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre ou Wufei va partir dans le prochain épisode ?

Suspens.

J'ai faim.

Donc je le clame, étant l'affreux américain bavard que je suis – dixit Wufei.

-J'ai faim !!!! braillai-je

-Et bien tu attendras ! me rétorque 'gentiment' Wufei.

Je l'adore.

Et je dégouline d'ironie. Grave.

Tout d'un coup il y a un petit cri étouffé devant moi. Vu le timbre de la voix, je dirais que c'est Quatre. Il a dû se prendre une racine dans le pied. Je me demande ce qu'il a fait pour se retrouver dans un centre de délinquants. Sérieux, son pyjama est bleu pâle avec des nounours et des lapins qui disent « Sweet dreams ! » et il boit du thé. Petit doigt en l'air s'il vous plaît. Je croyais que les aristos foutaient les 'indésirables' dans des asiles…

Un autre cri. Je sais pas de qui. Hey, j'y peux rien, c'est pas moi qui ai la lampe ! Je me rapproche.

Et je tombe. Et je laisse échapper le même cri que les deux autres avant moi.

La chute libre c'est bien, sauf quand on sait qu'il y a du sol qui nous attend en bas.

C'est donc avec la grâce d'un phoque sur une banquise que je m'étale sur deux corps – des êtres humains vivants – qui se trouvent être Heero et Quatre. J'ai mal partout.

Après vérification – oui je suis encore assis sur le dos d'Heero, et alors ? – je suis :

1)vivant

2)entier

3)je n'ai rien de foulé mais j'ai mal partout…

Aïe.

Par contre Quatre et Heero sont passablement out.

Des voix retentissent au-dessus. Aïe la tête. C'est Trowa et Wufei il me semble. Rapidement je calcule que j'ai fait sept mètres de chute.

-Ca va en bas ?

-Ouais on s'amuse comme des p'tits fous !

Tout d'un coup je réalise où je suis.

Vous savez comme quand on vous fiche une beigne dans la figure mais que vous mettez quelques temps à comprendre ce qui s'est pass

Ou quand la trame scénaristique rattrape invariablement les personnages d'un film…

Voilà.

Je suis au fond d'un trou avec mes deux amis inconscients et sept mètres à grimper pour rejoindre la surface.

Alors tous ensemble on va inspirer bien profondément et hurler un bon coup.

Alors que je m'apprête à crier mon désespoir, ma tristesse, ma colère, ma douleur, euh… mon truc, quoi monsieur Yuy se relève en se frottant le crâne. Etant sur lui, je tombe sur Quatre qui se réveille pour la peine.

Qu'est-ce que je disais déj ? Ah oui… On s'amuse comme des p'tits fous !

C'est avec force grognements et bredouillements indéfinissables que Quatre et Heero reviennent parmi nous. Heero – ai-je déjà dis que ce mec est un misanthrope radical ? – a l'air encore plus en pétard que d'habitude… Pour ce que j'arrive à distinguer dans le noir quasi-total de notre trou. La lampe a dû s'éteindre en tombant.

Je lève les yeux vers Trowa et Wufei comme s'ils étaient nos seuls espoirs.

Rectification, ce sont nos seuls espoirs.

J'aperçois Wufei qui se penche pour nous parler. Et c'est ce moment que Murphy et sa loi choisissent pour pointer le bout de leur nez.

Oui, vous avez deviné, trame scénaristique et tout le bazar, Wufei tombe tête-bêche par l'ouverture dans le sol. Dans mon extrême bonté et celle de Quatre, nous ramassons ce qui reste de nous et tentons de le rattraper et amortir légèrement sa chute.

Mais c'était sans compter avec Murphy. Tout peut aller et ira forcément de mal en pis.

Conséquence : Trowa, dans une – vaine – tentative pour rattraper Wuffy, est tombé lui aussi.

Et la lampe que tenait fermement Trowa s'est éteinte. Evidemment.

Mais qu'est-on allé faire dans cette galère ?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Les batteries d'une des lampes sont à plat et l'autre a été réduite à un kit de lego par la chute. Le silence règne et j'ai faim.

Ben quoi ?

Moi ? Un boulet ? Jamais voyons.

Revenons à nos moutons : le silence est total dans un noir total lui aussi. Je suis bavard certes, mais c'est le genre d'absence de bruits que l'on doit éviter de briser pour éviter toute crise d'hystérie.

Crise d'hystérie qui pointe le bout de son nez dans ma tête d'ailleurs.

Tout va bien Duo, reste calme. Ou bien les psychopathes qui te servent de compagnons de chambrée vont te lyncher. Ou plutôt qui me servaient.

Pas la peine de préciser que j'ai fait un mini topo de notre situation et je peux annoncer qu'elle est définitivement…radicalement…absolument…pas très très cool. Au point que je doute de revoir la sale tronche d'Alex et Mueller un de ces jours.

Tant mieux.

J'ai faim. Et ce depuis une heure. Vive le cadran lumineux de ma montre.

Ca fait aussi une heure que je stresse dans mon coin à cause de la petite ouverture dans le mur de la caverne. Ca ressemble à un tunnel et honnêtement je ne veux pas savoir si quelque chose habite dans ce trou. Ca se peut que ce soit plein de rats, de serpents – quoique nous ne soyons pas vraiment dans la bonne région climatique – ou de loups – à sept mètres sous terre ! Laissez-moi rire.

Suis-je maso au point de me foutre les pétoches moi-même ?

Il semblerait.

Cette connerie va se terminer en eau de boudin.

C'est mon petit doigt qui me l'a dit, et je vous assure que ce petit con ne se trompe jamais.

-Maxwell, arrêtes.

-Arrêtes quoi ?

Je vous promets que j'ai rien fait. Et je ne mens jamais.

-De me triturer les baskets !

-Eh mais j'te touch'pas…

Squîîk !

Hein ? Ai-je bien entendu un couinement ou c'est mon imagination qui me joue des tours ?

-Qui a dit squik ? Demande intelligemment Trowa.

Tout le monde reste sur son Quant-à-moi et personne ne répond. Je doute que ce soit Quatre qui émette un tel bruit. Quatre glousse, il ne couine pas.

Squîîk.

-…

-…

-…

-…

-…

Squîîîk criii !

-Squik ?

-Hyyyyaaaaaa !

Des rats ! Ce sont des rats ! Je me lève d'un bond et je sens les autres faire de même. Tout le monde a le même réflexe affolé de se regarder les uns les autres. Personnellement je cherche une sortie – inexistante – pour pouvoir mettre les adjas. Et pronto ! Tiens mais au fait, je me rappelle que Trowa est un passionné de la faune.

-Dis donc le zoologiste, on fait quoi ? !!Demandai-je, paniqué.

Ben oui quoi, les rats c'est vraiment pas la joie.

Oh ça rime.

-Aïïïe !!!! Putain ça mord !!!!!

Raaaah je vais mourir bouffé par de simples petits rongeurs ! Et quand je pense à Wufei qui rêvait d'une mort honorable.

-Il faut faire du feu.

Mais il m'énerve à toujours parler tranquillement ce mec.

De quoi il parle l ?

-Agru ?

-DU FEU ! Baka !me crie Heero en m'empoignant par le col.

J'entends Quatre et Wufei qui se mettent à brasser des feuilles. C'est finalement pratique toutes ces branches, racines et autres trucs qui jonchent le sol.

Squîîk. Squîîîk.

-Qui a un briquet ? Ou des allumettes ?

Briquet ou allumettes. C'est vrai que le feu aura du mal à démarrer sans. Fouille, fouille. Béni sois le seigneur ! J'ai mon zippo ! Et hop le feu s'allume. Le foyer s'agrandit jusqu'aux petites pierres disposées en cercle autour. Heureusement que le trou par lequel nous sommes tombés nous sert de cheminé. Et les rats reculent. Victoire !!

L'ennemi disparaît et les survivants de cette rude bataille se rassoient pour continuer à remuer les sombres pensées qui les habitaient auparavant. Un peu d'action entre deux accès de morosité. Et maintenant, que faire ?

Tout d'un coup, je me rappelle que nous avons apporté deux paquets de biscuits. Il y a comme un tilt dans ma tête et je me mets à chercher les petits sablés. Trop facile, ils étaient dans le sac d'Heero. Alors que j'ouvre avec une précaution quasi-religieuse le paquet de biscuits, le doux son de cinq estomacs affamés me parvient aux oreilles. Parmi eux il y a le mien. Et les autres ? me direz-vous.

Aha, les autres…

Je m'en contre-tamponne le coquillard, des autres.

C'est ainsi que s'engage une bataille sanglante pour celui qui mangera le plus de biscuits d'un seul coup. Parlez-moi de morphales…

En deux secondes trois dixièmes, les deux boîtes de petits sablés à la Bretonne sont dévastées. Et le grand gagnant est… Quatre Raberba Winner. Si si ! Il en a bouffé la moitié. Qui aurait pu croire ça de la part de ce cher ange. Cher ange mes fesses, il m'a foutu un de ces coups dans les côtes, j'vous raconte pas.

-Dis donc Quatre, t'as fait des cours de catch ou quoi ?

Il rougit… Awww, pauvre petit. Et il ne me répond même pas. Ca se trouve, il a vraiment fait du catch ce nabot !

-Pourquoi t'es dans ce centre ?

Touch !! Il me regarde avec un air pas gentil-gentil.

-J'ai agressé deux profs qui voulaient me faire redoubler.

Regard surpris puis appréciateur de tous les autres. Mais c'est qu'il serait capable de tout le lapinou ! Bon, trêve de plaisanteries, trois gâteaux bretons ça nourris pas son homme. Wufei a dû penser la même chose que moi car il pose une question cruciale :

-Joli apéritif, mais qu'est-ce qu'on mange après ?

Oh oh… J'aime pas le regard de Yuy…Peut-être que je dois lui rappeler à tout hasard que je ne suis pas vraiment comestible. Quoique son attention semble dirigée vers un point indéfini du fond de la caverne. Mais oui !! Ce regard affamé de bête féroce est tout simplement dirigé vers les rats !

…

Vers les rats ?

-Attends, Winnie l'ourson, tu comptes quand même pas manger… des… rats ?

Aïe aïe aïe, le regard, le regard ! Il tente de me fusiller sur place ou quoi ? C'est sûrement à cause de son nouveau surnom. Bah quoi, ce mec est un vrai ours polaire… L'ours se met en mouvement et cherche quelque chose parmi les maigres affaires que nous avons emmenées. S'il veut les miettes de biscuits, fallait venir avant, tout a été nettoyé par Bang Boy, alias Trowa-le-zoophile.

Après deux minutes de fouilles consciencieuses des deux sacs, il sort sous nos yeux ébahis deux couteaux d'une quinzaine de centimètres. Je précise, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas suivi, que nous sommes dans un camp surveillé afin que nous, déchets de la société, évitions toute connerie avec une arme blanche ou de poing ou n'importe quoi. Où, mais où, a-t-il bien pu dénicher ces petites merveilles ? Ma curiosité l'emporte et, après avoir ramassé ma mâchoire, je m'approche et lui en prends un des mains.

Vous ne pourriez comprendre quel bonheur c'est d'avoir un couteau en main quand vous en avez été privé pendant… au moins… des lustres. Ca fait définitivement trop longtemps que je n'ai pas lancé un seul couteau. Quand j'étais encore dans la Bande, et que Solo nous apprenait l'art de se défendre dans les rues du ghetto où j'habitais, j'étais devenu une légende vivante du lancer de couteau et du vol discret.

Vous trouvez ça affreux ? Pas moi. C'était l'bon temps !

Merde aux poulets qui m'ont coincés la première fois. Ca a été le commencement de la fin pour ma carrière de gentleman cambrioleur.

Je crois que ces souvenirs m'ont donné un regard d'halluciné complet, car Wufei m'a repris le Saint objet des mains.

Crotte de bique.

-Rends-moi ça Wuffy ! Je veux chasser les rats !

Ben ouais quoi ! Si ça veut dire que j'aurais le droit de toucher à ces jolies armes, alors va pour manger du cuissot de rat.

Est-ce que ça a des cuissots les rats ?

Bref.

Heero et moi allons finalement à la chasse au rongeur. Vous vous rappelez le passage au fond de la pseudo-caverne ? C'est ici que les rats – ou bouffe – se sont réfugiés. Je vous assure que j'aurai bien aimé avoir un appareil photo. « L'homme des cavernes »-attitude est impayable. Courbé vers l'avant, la tête rentrée dans les épaules, le pas traînant, l'arme sortie et mise en évidence.

Deux minutes de bataille farouche plus tard, c'est un Duo complètement à plat qui ressort avec deux proies capturées contre un Heero frais comme une rose et les mains pleines de macchabés. Parlez de coup de pot. Je vous dis pas les regards à peine amusés que je me récolte.

-Ouais, c'est bon ! Pas la peine, je sais que je suis nul, mais c'est que ça cours vite ces merdes.

Ca cours vite et je pouvais pas les viser par manque de lumière. Heero s'y est prit à la suicidaire. Il attendait qu'il y en ait un qui s'approche pour le mordre, puis il lui fracassait le crâne avec un bon coup de tatane. Berk berk berk !

On finit par tous s'asseoir en cercle autour de notre joli petit feu de camp à la 'Fais-moi peur'. Vous allez voir que dans pas longtemps on va se raconter des histoires d'horreur de notre enfance. Mais je sens que la séance des histoires de père Castor va être reportée pour cause d'un besoin aigu de casse-dalle.

-Bon, c'est bien beau d'avoir la proie, mais qu'est-ce qu'on en fait maintenant ? Demande Quatre.

Vous savez pourquoi j'adore Quat-Chan ? Parce qu'il pose toujours les questions débiles que je garde pour moi. C'est pratique. Exemple : un jour notre éducateur, Zechs Merquise, voulait nous faire faire de l'escalade. J'ai trouvé ça plutôt cool jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive le matos avec lequel on allait grimper. Je crois que c'était plus nous qui retenions le matériel plutôt que le matériel qui nous retenait. Je remercierais Quatre à jamais pour s'être tapé la honte à ma place en demandant si les normes de sécurité étaient vraiment respectées.

Zechs a fait une de ces têtes, ça valait le détour.

Je digresse.

Nous regardons donc actuellement le petit tas de futur manger que nous avons vaillamment chassé à nos risques et périls. J'exagère ? Pas tant que ça. Je sais pas si ces rats là étaient atteins d'une quelconque saloperie.

J'ai pas envie d'attraper la gangrène ou autre chose de ce goût là, merci bien.

Sur ces entrefaites, Wufei, homme d'honneur et d'action, attrape un cadavre et me demande le couteau que je tiens. Je lui dis d'aller voir en Australie si j'y suis et serre l'arme contre moi comme un bébé. Je sais que ça l'emmerde. C'est fait exprès.

L'ensemble des personnes présentes ont un long soupir las et Wuffy se tourne vers l'Asocial… Qui lui tend l'outil avec beaucoup de bonne volonté. Traître.

Et soudain une ampoule s'allume au-dessus de ma tête avec un petit « tiiing ».

Wufei Chang, chinois irascible par excellence, va dépecer les rats. Là, sous nos yeux. Ca se trouve, il va même les éviscérer.

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerk !!!

Pas que je croyais que ça allait se faire par l'opération du Saint-Esprit non plus mais… enfin si quand même… mais ça doit pas être si terrible et dégueulasse que ça…

-J'espère que vous supportez tous la vue du sang et d'autres trucs de cet acabit… nous dit Wufei de sa voix nasillarde.

Ha. Donc, en effet, c'est si dégueulasse que ça…

Ca me rappelle en quatrième, on avait fait une dissection de grenouille. A vif. On l'endors avec un peu de chloroforme, on l'ouvre, on constate, on recoud et on la rend à la mare municipale. Je me rappelle que Solo et moi avions essayé de tester la théorie du Frankenstein sur la nôtre.

Hem, je crois que je pars encore une fois en live.

Pourquoi vous êtes tout vert ? Ca va pas ?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Quatre et Trowa sont des cuistots nés. Qui l'eut cru ? On pourrait fonder un restaurant à nous cinq Hee-man chasse, Wu décortique, Quat fait la cuisine, Tro sert et Duo… mange.

Non, je déguste. Nuance.

En tout cas tout le monde s'est bien rempli la panse. Pas que le rat soit une viande particulièrement délicieuse, mais on va quand même pas manger des racines dans ce trou pourri. Et puis il me faut des protéines.

Et maintenant qu'on a fait le plein d'énergie, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-A votre avis, qu'est-ce qu'il y a au bout du petit tunnel dans le coin ? Demande Quatre, trop curieux pour son bien.

-Le seul moyen de savoir est de vérifier.

Heero Yuy a parlé.

C'est naturel les pulsions suicidaires chez lui?

M'enfin c'est vrai que quitte à chercher une sortie, autant tenter le diable. Mourir d'inanition au fond d'un trou ou écrasé par un éboulement au fond d'un tunnel, tu parles d'un choix.

-Et comment on fait pour s'éclairer ?

-On pourrait se confectionner des torches, propose Quatre

Il a fait les scouts ou quoi ? Moi, en tant que rat des villes, je n'y connais rien. Dans ces cas là, une seule alternative : suivre le mouvement. Quat-chan nous montre l'exemple en bidouillant une grosse branche avec des feuilles sèches et les restes de peau de rat. Il paraît que une fois que ça prends feu ça mets du temps à flamber. Si il le dit…

C'est ainsi que munis de torches, les hommes de Neandertal quittèrent Loft Story pour s'offrir un véritable voyage au centre de la Terre.

C'est pas juste, il y a pas longtemps je pouvais me contenter d'être un salaud de banlieue qui foutait le feu à des voitures, maintenant je suis embarqué avec mes congénères dans une histoires que même le plus taré des scénaristes n'arriverait pas à pondre.

Dieu DOIT avoir quelque chose contre moi.

Squîîk

-Duo, fais gaffe, il reste encore des rats. Dit Heero tout en balançant sa torche dans la tronche d'un rongeur.

Dieu A quelque chose contre moi.

-Attendez, vous avez entendu ? Fait Trowa en s'arrêtant.

Tout le monde tend l'oreille.

Oui en effet, on entend comme de petites pierres qui roulent et tombent. Ca vient de derrière nous.

Il est marrant ce bruit.

…

Mais qu'est ce que j'dis moi ? C'est très mauvais !!

Nous nous rencognons les uns dans les autres, essayant d'échapper à la fatalité qui va s'abattre sur nous.

Un bruit énorme, comme le grondement sourd du tonnerre, retentit, et l'endroit où nous étions il n'y a même pas deux minutes disparaît sous un tas de roches. L'air est chargé de poussière et on entend les cris de tout un tas d'animaux. C'est sûrement un troupeau de cerfs qui a provoqué l'éboulement et maintenant, aux « SQUÎÎK » désespérés, s'ajoutent des bramements étouffés à n'en plus finir. Nous sommes tous groupés au centre du tunnel et demeurons immobiles. Les torches continuent de crépiter doucement alors que l'atmosphère perd de son épaisseur.

La fatalité c'est lourd.

Et Dieu me hait.

J'aurais dû faire ma première communion.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Nous sommes restés plantés là comme des cons pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes.

Qu'est-ce qu'on glandait là au lieu de nous mettre à nouveau en route ?

Nous étions tout simplement trop sur le cul pour nous mouvoir, au point que tomber à genoux en pleurant de désespoir aurait été un effort trop grand pour nos synapses déjà complètement overbookées. Il a fallut donc dix minutes de classement de données en fonctionnement mono-neuronal pour que nous nous réveillions. Et il a fallut que la trame scénaristique se rappelle à nous. La torche de Quatre s'est éteinte lentement sous nos regards bovins.

Murphy es-tu l ?

D'un commun – et tacite – accord nous nous sommes remis en route histoire de faire quelque chose.

A quoi je pense maintenant, alors que nous progressons à la vitesse d'une tortue ayant mis son frein à main dans le petit tunnel – si petit que je crois que mon petit frère de neuf ans devrai se courber.

Je pense à maman.

Allez-y je vous donne l'autorisation de rigoler, vous avez six secondes. Même moi j'ai du mal à le croire. Ma mère est une bigote insupportable qui a décidé que ce centre me ferait le plus grand bien. Et en plus elle m'a adopté. C'est elle qui a voulu quitter les USA parce que d'après elle « l'environnement n'était pas adapté au développement d'une personnalité équilibrée ». Elle m'a séparé de mes amis, m'a mis dans des écoles style pensionnat de bonne famille. Elle m'a enfermé dans un placard pendant une semaine quand je lui ai dit que je me foutais bien de sa religion de merde. Merci chère mère.

Je la hais.

Et c'est à ça que je pense.

Si je m'en sors, je ne lui adresse plus jamais la parole. J'en suis bien capable.

Mais vu la situation déplorable – et c'est un euphémisme hyperbolique – dans laquelle nous sommes, je crois que je me contenterais de la hanter jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Putain je vire définitivement morbide l

Et c'est pas la procession que nous formons qui aide. Manque plus qu'un pentacle et la messe noire peut commencer.

Je me demande à quoi pensent les autres.

-Vous croyez qu'on va s'en sortir ?

Le silence me répond.

Dépression nerveuse me voil !!

-Il suffit de garder espoir. Mes sœurs disent toujours 'Inchallach, advienne que pourra', me répond Quatre.

C'était la réponse que j'attendais. Je suis rassuré.

Un petit peu, mais tellement petit que c'est quasiment indécelable.

-T'es musulman ?

Mon côté curieux fait son retour en force. Une manière comme une autre de ne pas éclater en sanglots hystériques.

-Oui, je suis né au Maroc.

Quatre ? Arabe ? MWAHAHAhaha… ahah… hem…

C'est une blague ? Y a pas moins typé maghrébin que lui. Il serait plutôt à classé dans la physionomie… aryenne… Non pas la petite moustache en brosse et la croix gammée, je parle du fait que Quatre est très… blond, yeux couleur aigue-marine.

La réaction des autres est à peu près comparable à la mienne pour ce que j'arrive à voir dans la lumière faible des torches.

Ils ont tous relevé la tête en direction du cher ange. Wufei le regarde avec l'air d'un chirurgien qui observe la cage thoracique d'un extraterrestre. Trowa a soulevé sa mèche et fixe Quatre de ses – pour une fois – deux yeux verts. Et Heero… ben voili voilà, vous vous attendiez à quoi de la part du misanthrope ? La réaction d'Heero est à moins trois mille sur l'échelle de Richter.

-Wufei si tu es russo-inuit et que tes parents vivent dans une communauté d'esquimaux au Groënland, dis le tout de suite histoire d'en finir vite avec les surprises.

-Si ça peut te rassurer Maxwell, je suis chinois de Chine et mes ascendants sont chinois depuis des dizaines de générations.

Perfecto mundo !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le passage s'est agrandit ce qui en soi est une très bonne nouvelle. Pas envie de me taper un torticolis en plus de la crève que je commence à développer à cause de l'humidité… humide de l'environnement dans le quel nous évoluons.

Ca m'évitera aussi de virer claustrophobe.

Contrairement à Heero qui nous a prévenu il y a à peine dix minutes qu'il commençait à voir les murs se rapprocher.

Il ne pouvait vraiment pas prévenir AVANT ?

Apparemment non. Il nous a juste dit que pour l'instant ça allait car il n'y avait pas de mur derrière et/ou devant lui.

Alors que nous nous remettons enfin dans une position normale, j'en profite pour jeter un coup d'œil en avant.

Miiinute minute minute…

Serait-ce des toiles d'araignées ces trucs un peu collants qui pendent du plafond ?

Je peux résolument affirmer que oui, en ayant vu bien assez souvent chez ma tante.

-Quatre, bouche-toi les oreilles s'il te plaît, demandai-je avec tous les ronds de jambes de circonstance.

-Pourquoi ?

Tût, mauvaise réponse.

-Foutredieu de bordel à cul, putain de merde, holly fucking bitch…

Etcetera, etcetera. Un extrait coloré de mon répertoire injurieux y passe.

Raaaaaaah ! Ca défoule !

-Euh… Duo ?

-Oui Quatre ? Réponds-je d'un ton désormais serein.

Je suis serein.

A fond.

-On peut savoir quelle est la raison de ce coup d'éclat ? C'est loin de me déranger, après tout, j'ai appris deux trois nouveaux mots en anglais. Mais… quelque chose te tracasse peut-être ?

Je lui fais un sourire serein à la Bouddha-style et lui montre d'un geste ample – et serein – le mur de toile en soie véritable.

-Y a-t-il des arachnophobes parmi nous ?

Personne ne lève la main, mais… Quatre se décolore à vue d'œil… Je ne crois pas que l'absence de lumière ait de telles conséquences sur les humains d'habitude.

Et sa mâchoire traîne limite par terre…

Hmmm… Qu'en pensez-vous Docteur Freud ?

Et pendant que vous y êtes Sigmund, pouvez-vous me passer le revolver sur la commode, j'aimerais tester une nouvelle thérapie contre l'hystérie dépressive.

Bien, un claustrophobe, un arachnophobe…

-Qui d'autre désire s'inscrire au club des quéquéchose-phobe ?

Trowa dit qu'il déteste les étendues d'eau. J'espère qu'il n'a pas peur d'un verre d'eau ou d'une gourde pleine. Il me répond qu'une étendue d'eau implique une profondeur et une superficie que le verre d'eau n'a pas. Je lui demande si il a aussi peur des liquides genre soupe (chinoise, vermicelle, miso…). Il me répond d'arrêter mes conneries.

Wufei dit qu'il n'a peur de rien. Je l'appelle donc le preux chevalier Bayard sans peur et sans reproche. Il me déclare que c'est un peu long et que je ne devrais pas me foutre de sa gueule.

-Pourquoi, preux chevalier Bayard sans peur et sans reproche?

-Ta natte en pâtirait…

Mon Dieu ! Le monde entier est contre moi !

-De plus Maxwell, je crois qu'il n'est pas besoin de phobie pour virer dingue, tu en es un exemple vivant. Tu es déjà sérieusement secoué d'habitude, alors maintenant que la faim et la soif se font sentir, tu deviens carrément cinglé.

Merci, merci du fond du cœur. Si si, ça me touche, vraiment.

Je lui tire la langue, et je remarque en même temps que, non seulement ma langue, mais aussi ma gorge sont sèches.

Continuons notre route, en avant marche.

Je lève le pied et le mets devant l'autre, comme je fais d'habitude lorsque je marche. Vous savez : « La meilleure façon d'marcher, c'est encore la nôôôtreuh… »lalala gniahgniah. Mais au moment où je pose ma voûte plantaire sur le sol, il y a comme un bruit un peu pas très très normal…

CRÂC

Et je me viande consciencieusement et avec art sur le sol. Ouch !

Ce qui amène un tas d'autres bruitages incroyables genre « Maïté marche sur des œufs ».

Je résume en quatre mots :CRÂC, BOUM, OUCH, CRÂTCH.

Intéressant…

Oooooh ma torche s'est éteinte !

C'est que j'avais presque oublié Murphy en route moi ! Il a dû bien s'amuser, à me faire à moitié empaler sur des os des chaipaquoi.

…

Erreur système. Surchauffe des circuits.

Des os.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh !!!!!!!

Je me relève d'un bond, malgré mes écorchures partout et me cogne contre le mur.

Elles sont marrantes toutes ces 'tites lumières, le couloir est tout illumin ! Ca me permet de mieux voir Trowa qui s'approche avec Heero pour m'aider à rester debout. C'est vrai que le sol bouge un peu trop. Et puis y a Quatre toujours en catatonie devant les toiles d'araignée. Rôôh, je voooiiiiis !

Partout sur le sol il y a des squelettes de rongeurs… Merci les chandelles !

Humm, j'ai deux trois nerfs qui ont lâché l

Bonne nuit les petits…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Allô.

Youhou, la Terre appelle Duo.

1, 2, 3, mise en route du cerveau.

Ouhlala, il fait noir comme dans un four ici !!

Gosh, j'ai comme qui dirait un petit peu mal derrière la tête. Bon d'accord un gros peu…

Me serais-je tapé la tête par hasard ?

Ah ouiiii ! Ca me reviens, c'était contre le mur du tunnel quand je suis tombé par terre sur un tas de…

…

……

La mémoire me revient, ainsi que mes capacités intellectuelles. J'ai mal partoooouuuuuut !!!! Ma vue s'éclaircit au fur et à mesure et tout ce que je peux dire c'est que… ça change pas beaucoup de quand je venais de me réveiller de mon black-out.

Remarquez, c'est évident qu'avec trois torches de fortune qui commencent sérieusement à s'épuiser, on ne va pas voir comme en plein jour.

Heero est penché au-dessus de moi et me pose une question. Que mes neurones ont du mal à interpréter. J'y peux rien, je me suis quand même cogné avec une amplitude jusque là inégalée sur l'échelle des chocs frontaux. Heero voit que je rame dans une mixture faite de semoule et de choucroute. Il répète obligeamment sa question :

-Duo, est-ce que tu te sens bien ?

Un instant je veux lui demander si on est au paradis, mais il serait foutu de croire que je fais des hallucinations.

Puis je me demande si je dois lui répondre que je vais on ne peut mieux et que les oiseaux chantent et le soleil brille. Dois-je rappeler que je ne mens jamais ? Même en tordant bien la réalité je ne peux pas déclarer maintenant que tout est au top.

Aussi je lui donne une réponse qui décrit ma situation le plus parfaitement du monde :

-Grfmblg

Vivacité d'esprit, où es-tu ?

-Duo, combien j'ai de doigts ?me demande-t-il

Il lève une main avec quatre, cinq, six doigts. Je me disais bien que ce mec avait quelque chose de bizarre. Sa main a tendance à tourner d'ailleurs. Quoique… je révise mon jugement, il a sept doigts…

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ?

-…ro… ta main a trop d'doigts… l'pas normale…

Il soupire. Et il a bien raison, moi je soupirerais bien si je n'étais pas encore un peu – beaucoup – dans les choux.

Je tente de me redresser et retombe comme le mollusque que je suis. J'en suis à trente-deux mille sur l'échelle de la liquéfaction gélatineuse. Je dois avoir une bosse immensément immense en plus.

Heero, dans un élan de bonté toute naturelle – qui est-ce que je trompe l ? – m'aide à me relever. Mais bonté d'âme ou pas, je crois pas qu'il ait entendu parler de douceur. Il m'a à moitié arraché le bras, l'enfoir !

-EHOH ! Vas-y mollo, j'suis un blessé de guerre, rappelle-toi !

Eh bah, je reprends vite du poil de la bête, moi.

Je me ramasse un regard noir quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pourcent de cacao.

-C'est toi qui t'es cogné contre le mur, pas moi. Souffre en silence.

Point barre. Merci cher public. C'est clair, concis, correct.

A chaque fois qu'il l'ouvre c'est pour m'envoyer chier. C'est le grand amour entre nous j'ai l'impression… Trêve de plaisanteries, nous avons une épopée à continuer. Encore un petit instant de mise au point, je compulse les données et hop ! Notre situation rayonnante m'apparaît dans toute sa splendeur. Quatre est-il sorti de sa torpeur ?

Il me semble que oui…

Il me semble que c'est lui qui se cache sous le pull de Trowa…

Une image mentale s'impose…

Mauvaise Pensée !!

-Bon allons-y avant que les torches ne s'éteignent.

Nous nous avançons vers les sortes de toiles blanchâtres qui pendent du plafond. Quatre est aussi collé à Trowa qu'il est humainement possible. Tout d'un coup la torche de Wufei met le feu à une des toiles d'araignée. Le truc brûle en moins de temps qu'il faut pour dire 'shit, vais-je mourir carbonis ?'. Petite frayeur.

Bon d'accord, grosse frayeur. Mon cœur a perforé ma cage thoracique dans son élan pour sortir de ma poitrine.

Et nous recommençons notre progression.

Je sais ! Je vais poser ma candidature à Fear Factor !

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Un cri poussé à une intensité proche des trois cent cinquante mille décibels nous perce les tympans et se répercute sur les murs exigus de notre étroit souterrain.

C'était Quatre.

Et il est ENCORE retourné se fourrer sous le pull de Trowa. C'est sa cachette préférée, je me demande ce qu'il fiche là-dessous parfois…

Mauvaise Pensée !!!

Je crois discerner ce qui a foutu les chtouilles à Quatiquat. Une grosse araignée velue, dont l'un des aïeux devait être le yéti, pend dans l'une des toiles… Elle mange une autre araignée, à peine plus petite.

Ouais vas-y ! Tranche-lui les mandibules !! Ouais !

Hem…

Suivons plutôt Heero, qui a continué son petit bonhomme de chemin sans se soucier du mini drame qui s'est déroulé sous son nase.

Tro a décidé – pour des raisons purement pragmatiques – de porter Quatre dans ses bras comme une princesse. Ca lui va bien d'ailleurs…

Quatre en robe à froufrou et Trowa en justaucorps ultra moulant cape et épée…

Laissez tomber, ils sont fichés chez les poulets, même Andersen saurait pas leur créer une histoire fleur bleue convenable.

J'ai l'impression que le tunnel va se terminer en queue de poisson.

Ah non, ce sont les histoires qui se terminent en queue de poisson…

Je me colle à Heero, juste pour avoir une source de lumière et pour ne pas avoir à soulever les toiles d'araignée. Ca colle, c'est plein d'araignées et j'aime pas. Voilà, na.

Sans que nous nous en rendions compte, nous avons atteint la fin du souterrain. Nous n'avons rien remarqué parce que ce tunnel s'ouvre sur une sorte de caverne aussi sombre que mes pensées lors d'un cours de maths. Heero s'arrête à l'entrée de ce que l'on pourrait appeler notre nouveau lieu de résidence. Trowa, lui, continue, levant sa torche pour essayer d'apercevoir le plafond. Quatre, auparavant descendu de ses bras, vit en même temps que nous que la tuile était proche.

Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de le prévenir. Trowa est tombé – ouais c'est la nouvelle mode – dans la sorte de lac qui semble s'étendre dans ce morceau de caverne.

-Trowaaa !! crie Quatre.

Le petit blond se précipite vers la berge du lac ainsi que Wufei et moi. Heero, ce connard, reste à l'arrière. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?

Quatre enlève ses pompes et ses chaussettes et plonge dans l'eau. Il est dingue ! Wufei et moi nous attendons anxieusement que nos deux amis refassent surface. L'inquiétude me donne des frissons et mes poings se sont serrés convulsivement dans la boue du sol. La torche de Wufei nous permet de percevoir la surface troublée de l'eau. Et Trowa qui en a peur… il n'aurait pas pu plus mal tomber. J'aurais jamais cru que ce lac souterrain était si profond.

Tout d'un coup, Quatre émerge avec un Trowa accroché désespérément à son cou. Bizarre comme la situation est inversée par rapport à l'habitude. Ils remontent tous les deux sur la terre ferme. Aussi ferme que de la boue puisse être. Ils ruissellent répandant de l'eau tout autour d'eux – et accessoirement sur nous. Je n'y vois pas grand chose mais je peux dire que Trowa a du oublier son masque d'impassibilité au fond de l'eau. Je me retourne vers Heero resté immobile, prêt à lui balancer ses quatre vérités, à lui arracher les yeux, à l'éviscérer, à l'écorcher vif, à le pendre par les racines qui sortent du plafond de la caverne…

Mais son regard complètement apeuré et perdu m'en dissuade.

Allons bon ! Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive au bloc de glace ?

Soudain, je réalise ce qui se passe.

Claustrophobie.

Quelle quiche je fais. Evidemment la claustrophobie ! Heero vient de voir qu'il n'y avait aucune issue. Nous venons d'un conduit bloqué et nous sommes dans une salle inondée, sombre et fermée.

Merdemerdemerdemerde.

-Maxwell, si on les laisse comme ça, Barton et Winner vont attraper la crève.

Je peux pleurer ? L ? Maintenant ?

Oui-oui, non-non. Allez, le monde entier repose sur mes épaules.

-Bon, euh… Wufei, tu t'occupes de rassurer Heero et Trowa, Quatre pour te réchauffer tu vas m'aider…

Quatre se rapproche.

-Tu vois les racines qui sortent des parois de la grotte ? On va s'en servir pour faire un feu.

-D'accord.

Immédiatement, nous nous mettons tous au travail, parfaitement synchrone. Je coupe les racines avec le couteau que j'avais gardé avec moi. Quatre, lui, a trouvé un silex tranchant. Ce mec a fait les scouts j'vous dis !

Une fois que nous avons une bonne brassée de combustible, nous revenons là où les autres nous attendent patiemment. Ou pas. Heero est trop obnubilé par les murs qui se rapprochent et Trowa tremble de froid et de peur. C'est la fonte des glaciers…

Nan laissez tomber, mauvaise blague.

Quatre et moi jetons le petit bois par terre. Alors que je m'accroupis pour allumer le feu, Quatre s'assied à côté de Trowa.

Et Trowa a caché son visage dans le col de Quatre.

… Trowa a fait quoi ?!!

Et Quatre le console doucement en lui disant de se relaxer et de ne pas penser à l'eau et que tout ira bien et …

…

Excusez-moi, mais là je crois que je peux me permettre de me faire des idées…

Je me FAIS des idées. Et vu la tête de Wufy, je ne suis pas le seul.

Biiiien, j'ai un feu à faire moua !

-Maxwell, as-tu seulement pensé à l'évacuation de la fumée ?

Too bad, adieu mon petit feu de camp, tu me manqueras.

Quoique, je viens d'avoir une idée.

Oui, je sais, ça m'arrive tellement rarement que ça m'a demandé un effort incommensurable, merci.

-Wu, passe-moi ta torche une minute s'teuplé.

-Va chier Maxwell.

Pas gentil, on dirait mon ex quand elle avait ses ragnagnas.

-Wufei Chang. Je suis à la limite de l'hystérie. J'ai un couteau sur moi. Je ne suis pas un enfant de chœur. Alors sois raisonnable, GIVE ME THE GODFORSAKEN TORCH, NOW !

Et il me la donne. Tant mieux, si je deviens berserk, il risque d'y avoir mort d'homme.

-Merci.

Voici mon plan. Je sais par expérience que quand il y a des portes ouvertes dans une pièce, il y a un appel d'air. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir ça. Alors s'il y a un trou quelque part par ici, la flamme de la torche va vaciller.

Pitié, faites que ça marche.

Je lève la torche bien haut et attends. J'dois avoir l'air fin, tiens.

La flamme est aussi grande que celle d'une bougie d'anniversaire, mais je la vois qui se penche un peu…

Je répète pour les imbéciles, la flamme vacille vers ma droite !

Hourrah ! Je vais pouvoir allumer le feu !

Non pas la chanson…

-Fei, c'est bon, dois y avoir un pitit troudos là-haut à droite, ça nous servira de cheminée.

-Ca fait un problème de réglé.

-Pourquoi, y en a un autre ?

-Les racines sont trop grosses pour les faire flamber avec ton briquet.

Shit.

-Mais si ! S'exclame Quatre

Gn ?

-Duo, j'espère que ton zippo n'a pas de valeur sentimentale pour toi…

-Heu… non.

-Passe-le-moi.

Curieux, je le regarde procéder. Wufei s'est rapproché et Trowa fixe intensément les mouvements de Quatre, un moyen comme un autre de ne pas regarder l'étendue d'eau qui lui fait peur. Et Heero se ratatine à vue d'œil. C'est déroutant vous savez. Jusque là j'avais cru que son panel émotif se limitait à regard-de-la-mort, regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue et au combo reniflement-méprisant plus regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue.

Pendant ce temps, Quatre a décortiqué le zippo-briquet grâce au couteau. Il vide le réservoir sur quelques-unes des racines en nous assurant que si si, ça va marcher, j'vous dis ! Il approche la flamme de la torche la plus vive et le tas de machins prends feu. Trowa et Quatre se rapprochent instinctivement de la source de chaleur et Wufei s'appuie contre la paroi la plus proche, se plaçant entre deux racines qui affleurent. Pour ma part je vais à côté d'Heero pour tenter de le réconforter. Bon, comment qu'on s'y prend déj ? La technique de Quat et Tro semble avoir porté ses fruits mais j'aimerais pas qu'on se fasse des idées…

Mais rien qu'en le voyant là, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de fondre…

Allez dans mes bras mon poussin !

Et qu'est-ce que je fait après ? Ma maman n'a jamais pris la peine de se déranger pour me réconforter alors jugez de l'expérience que je peux avoir…

-T'inquiètes, mec, tout va s'arranger…

Pas de réponse. J'ai si peu de tact que ça ?

Je lui passe une main réconfortante dans le dos. Au diable les fausses idées, Heero a besoin d'aide. Et puis je me fous bien de ce que les autres peuvent penser. Il tremble comme une feuille.

-Ca va aller, oublie que t'es dans une caverne sombre et sans issue…

Il redouble de tremblement et enfouis sa tête dans ma chemise. Je ne suis qu'un sombre crétin.

-Du-Duo ?

-Oui ?

-Je commence à avoir faim…

Je suis peut-être un sombre crétin, mais avec Heero on forme une sacrée paire !

-Heero, tu veux savoir ? Il n'y a RIEN à bouffer !

C'est la dèche en gros. Le pauvre petit gémit et retourne se cacher dans les plis de ma chemise. Technique de l'autruche, hein ! Bon dieu, il se voile la face ! Je lève les yeux au ciel. Et me rends compte que j'en suis dans l'incapacité, vu que cette chère voûte céleste est tout bonnement cachée par de la terre et un enchevêtrement de racines. Je devrais compter le nombre de racines, ça me ferait passer le temps.

J'ai vraiment que ça à faire !

Tiens c'est marrant, juste au-dessus du lac, il y a un endroit où il n'y a presque pas de racines. Peut-être que ça correspond à un tapis de trèfles ou de pissenlits.

-Ca a des racines les pissenlits ?

Encore une fois je me ramasse des regards plus que bovins. Des regards super vaches quoi. Il n'y a que Chang Wufei le chinois made in Pékin qui daigne me répondre.

-Maxwell, je vais estimer que ceci n'est qu'un effet néfaste du manque de nourriture et vais me contenter d'une réponse simple. Sans racine, comment ferait la plante pour pousser, imbécile.

Ah ouais, pas bête… J'y avais pas pens

Et puis soudain, il y a un gros blanc dans la conversation. Un blanc lavé de chez Ariel, c'est vous dire…

Et là, c'est le drame.

Quelque chose me tombe en pleine poire, direct dans la figure.

J'ai eu droit à des tuiles à répétition, un éboulement, un mur, des toiles d'araignée et je sers de peluche géante à un misanthrope qui n'aime pas les endroits exigus.

Pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur mooooiiii !!!!

Pour le coup, je fais jarter mon cher Heero, qui se tartine sur le joli sol humide, et saisi à pleines mains l'objet maudit. Le maudit objet. Le… enfin bref.

C'est une racine, encore reliée au plafond. Elle se tortille jusqu'au-dessus de nous et rejoint le bord de ce que je vous avais précédemment décris. Vous savez le tapis de trèfles et pissenlits sans racines. Une partie du bois est encore accrochée – me demandez pas comment, je n'ai pas suivit beaucoup de cours de bio – mais plus pour longtemps.

Une lueur s'allume dans mes yeux bleus sombres. C'est la lueur du fou psychopathe.

Une lueur s'allume dans les yeux des copains. C'est la lueur de l'inquiétude du lièvre pris dans les phares d'une voiture.

En même temps que je dis « crève charogne ! » à la future racine qui fera bientôt partie du passé, Quatre me crie « Non ! Duo pas ça ! ».

Je tire un coup sec et violent sur le morceau de bois qui au final, n'avait rien demandé à personne, non mais, tout de même.

Armagedon, Apocalypse, Ragnarok, Nostradamus, Destin et Fatalité se combinent pour former…

Une véritable avalanche de poussières, de gravas, de trucs et de machins.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH !!

J'ai à peine le temps de m'étonner de la récurrence de cette voyelle dans mon vocabulaire ces temps-ci que je suis bousculé par je ne sais quoi.

GODDAMMIT ! C'EST FROID !!

Je suis tombé dans l'étendue d'eau juste après s'être pris quelques pierres dans la gueule, ça fait toujours du bien. Ca ravigote !

La vache, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

La quantité de terre qui tombe est tellement grande que je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que je plonge.

J'ai à peine le temps d'émettre cette hypothèse qu'une main m'attrape par le col et me fout la tête sous l'eau. Même ainsi j'entends quand même le bruit d'enfer que provoque l'éboulement. Au bout d'un moment je n'arrive plus à retenir ma respiration et je refais surface.

Un petit caillou me tombe sur le nez, juste pour le fun. Je ne savais pas que les minéraux avaient leur propre sens de l'ironie.

Le plafond a laissé place à un morceau de ciel. Une immense montagne s'élève vers le trou bête de néantus qui n'est autre que notre Salut Divin.

Alléluia, Aré-Krishna je t'aime !

Pasque Dieu n'a pas beaucoup aidé dans cette histoire.

Quatre, Trowa et Wufei surgissent de derrière la montagne salvatrice et je percute – « enfin » – que Heero est celui qui m'a tiré du sort qui aurait dû m'être réserv : jouer à la Duo-crêpe au jambon.

Je souris comme un malade, je sais.

-On est sauvés !! Hurlai-je.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Nous sommes donc rentrés clopin-clopant vers les bâtiments du centre. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer la joie que ça a été pour moi de trouver un lit décent.

Trop dommage, j'ai pas dormi de la nuit, torturé que j'étais par mon ventre qui criait famine.

Tant pis pour ta gueule Dudulle me répliqua mon estomac entre deux « j'ai faim !! » désespérés.

Le lendemain, nous, les cinq loques humaines, nous sommes sustenté et avons étanché notre soif.

En fait, on s'est rempli l'estomac du duodénum jusqu'au cardia et on a bu du coca comme des trous.

Nous étions cinq méchants garçons qui ont été enfermés six pieds sous terre. Après un retour aux sources, nous sommes toujours cinq méchants garçons mais en plus de ça, nous n'étions pas contents.

Alex et Mueller en ont morflé, voilà la morale de l'histoire.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Une Review ? Onegai shimasu ?


End file.
